


Stargazing

by mothmerchant



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Constellations, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Falling In Love, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Stargazing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmerchant/pseuds/mothmerchant
Summary: When Logan can't sleep, he likes to stargaze. When Remus interrupts this, stargazing starts to become a little more interesting.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Stargazing

Logan stands before the door to the Imagination. 

There's a strange golden glow peaking through the cracks, which made no sense given that the inside of the Imagination didn't give off any sort of unnatural glow. It was something that has always bothered Logan, and likely always would since there was no logical explanation for it. Roman just chose it because he though it looked nice. Logan thought it looked ridiculous.

Logan checks either side of himself, then steps inside. He didn't exactly have to hide from the others, but this time was meant to be spent by himself. He liked it that way, after all, so why change it? Regardless, it was late. No one would see him anyway.

Once he's inside, he's standing in a field of green grass. It makes a calming rustling sound as the wind billows through it. With a relaxed sigh, Logan lays down on the grass and stares up at the sky. 

Whenever Logan can't sleep, he does this. The stars relax him in a strange way. More often than not, an hour or so of stargazing is enough to get him to sleep. He's even fallen asleep in the Imagination a few times before, although that was thankfully rare.

The stars in the Imagination were fascinating. They weren't accurate to the real stars in the slightest, but Logan actually didn't mind this inaccuracy. In fact, he quite liked it. The stars there were ever changing. They were never the same two nights in a row, and that made stargazing all the more interesting. Most nights, Logan would bring a notebook and scribble constellations he made up in it. He would sometimes spend hours staring up at the sky and searching for shapes in the little glowing dots. Strangely, he had started noticing a few of the constellations he had drawn reappearing from time to time.

Logan gazed deep into the endless sky. He was certain he could see a few planets in the sky tonight. Strange, glowing ones that resembled nothing visible from earth. Out of the corner of his eye, something else caught his attention. It was almost certainly a comet, with a bright green blazing tail behind it. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, even within the Imagination. He sat up to watch it better. 

That was strange...

He could've sworn the comet had stopped moving all together.

His suspicions were confirmed when the comet changed directions. It took a moment to realize that it was heading towards him.

Oh.

That was most definitely not a comet.

Logan jumps up from his spot in the grass, scrambling mere feet away from the "comet" seconds before it makes impact.

Another one of Logan's suspicions is confirmed, as comets don't usually laugh after making impact. Or at all, for that matter. As the debris from the impact starts to clear up, Logan is greeted by a rather disheveled looking Remus. Remus looks up at Logan from his crater.

"What're you doing here specs?!" Remus asks enthusiastically.

Logan sighs. "Remus, what made you think that was a good idea?"

"I just love making a dramatic entrance!" Remus responds in a musical tone.

"Well, you made an incredibly damaging entrance." Logan motions towards Remus and the giant crater.

With a snap of his fingers, Remus and the ground are back to normal, erasing any evidence of his "entrance".

"It's not a big deal, see? This place isn't real anyway, so why not fuck it up a little?" Remus grins wildly.

"That doesn't erase the fact that you shouldn't go around causing damage just because you feel like it." Logan reprimands Remus, a tinge of aggravation lacing his voice.

"Uh, yeah it does? I literally just erased the damage," Remus chuckles. "Honestly, you act so smart yet miss the most obvious things."

Logan practically growls as he sits back down, opting to ignore Remus. If he doesn't give him attention, he'll leave sooner or later. Much to his dismay, Remus sits beside him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What?"

Remus smirks. "You didn't tell me why you're here."

Logan looks back up at the sky. "I couldn't sleep, so I came here to examine the stars."

"So that's what that is. I saw you a few nights ago, just laying in the grass and staring at the sky for hours. I thought you had lost your mind!" Remus sighs. "What a shame you didn't."

Logan opts not to give that last comment any attention. "You've been watching me?"

"Not really watching. I've seen you a few times. But this time you saw me and I figured I'd crash in!" Remus winks.

Logan lays down again. Remus plops into the grass shortly after. "So," Remus kicks his legs in the air. "What's so fun about looking at stars?"

"Well, I uh..." Logan adjusts his glasses. "I tend to search for patterns or shapes and create constellations. I've given them names and documented a few of them."

"Really? Tell me about them!" Remus demanded, his voice giddy.

Logan looks shocked. Remus was actually interested in this? He wasn't exactly the type of audience he was used to, but he supposed he wasn't used to any kind of audience as of late.

"Well," Logan points up at a pattern of stars. "That is Didelphinae Major."

"It's a possum!" Remus points out enthusiastically.

"Opossum," Logan corrects. "But yes. And that is Didelphinae Minor." Logan moves his hand slightly to the right, pointing out a smaller opossum constellation. They continue this pattern of Logan pointing out patterns and Remus guessing what they are. It's surprisingly entertaining, and Remus is quite good at spotting what each constellation is.

Soon though, Logan is barely keeping his eyes open as he meekly points at the stars. With a yawn, Logan finally stands up. "I believe it's time that I leave. This was thoroughly entertaining. Thank you, Remus." Logan walks towards the door to exit the Imagination.

"Wait!" Remus shouts.

Logan looks back at him. "Yes?"

"Can we do this again sometime?" Remus asks.

Logan nods. "Sure. I'm sure I'll need to come back in a few nights."

Remus grins. "See ya then, specs."

Logan nods, stepping out of the Imagination and back into the dark hallway only lit by the familiar golden glow.

Every few nights, Logan would wander into to Imagination and wait in the grass until Remus found him. They spent hours naming constellations, while Remus made ridiculous stories about them.

But for a few nights, Logan sleeps well. He's barely seen Remus, save for passing by him a few times here and there, but they haven't had a real interaction since that night. 

But soon enough, he finds himself awake at an ungodly hour with nothing to do but go to the Imagination. He grabs his notebook and quickly makes his way to the Imagination.

He doesn't waste his time contemplating if he should just go back to bed this time. He opens the door and quickly steps inside. There, already laying in the grass, is Remus.

"Hello."

Remus looks up. "You're here!"

Logan nods. "Yes. Were you waiting on me?"

Remus shakes his head. "Nah, I was just... taking a break from destroying shit."

Logan sighs. "Please leave the lying to Janus. You're awful at it." Logan sits beside Remus.

Remus huffs. "What makes you think I was lying?"

"There's no plausible explanation for why you of all people would voluntarily take a break from causing destruction unless you had a reason to be in this exact spot for an extended period of time."

Remus smirks. "Smart as always, huh poindexter?"

"It's my job to be smart. That, however, is not my name. You know this."

Remus rolls his eyes. "I take it back."

Logan ignores that. "I'm going to schedule certain nights and times for us to do this so you won't have to wait." Logan quickly scrawls a series of days and times on a sheet of paper. He rips it from his notebook and hands it to Remus, who folds it and stuffs it into his pants.

Logan's notebook catches Remus' eye. "What's that?"

"Oh. I use this to organize and document all the constellations I have observed. I was thinking we could add a few new ones tonight."

Remus smiles wide. "So, I was already looking for some patterns. Look at those ones!" Remus points out a group of stars. "Those ones totally look like a mangled corpse with blood pooling out of it's head!"

"Remus, that is..." Logan squints at the shapes, trying to make out the pattern. "Surprisingly accurate." He begins drawing the constellation in his notebook.

"Do you have a name for it?" Logan inquires.

"Mangled Corpse!"

"Remus, no."

"Aww, why not?" Remus is pouting. Logan sighs. "Because that is not a proper name for a constellation. How about Cadere?"

"Fiiine, use your lame name. But I get to name the next one!" Logan nods. "Very well, but try to take it seriously."

Remus points out another cluster of stars. "Those ones look like a wolf!" Logan quickly sketches it down. "And what is it's name?"

"Capitoline."

Logan looks up in surprise. "As in the sculpture?" 

Remus nods.

"I didn't expect you to be knowledgeable about such a subject." Logan admits.

Remus smirks. "I can be smart too, dork."

The two go back and forth for hours, spotting patterns of the most outlandish things they could imagine. Logan found it a bit strange, but Remus' company was almost relaxing to him. Remus, the epitome of chaos, was relaxing to him. 

He really was losing his mind.

"Well," Logan closes his notebook. "I must be on my way. I look forward to our next meeting. Unfortunately, I'll be busy for this next week, so don't wait for me. I'll see you one week from tonight, got it?"

Remus nods. "Got it!"

Logan leaves, almost reluctantly. A strange feeling pooled in his stomach, but he ignored it and tiredly trudged to his room to get some much needed sleep.

The next week would last an eternity for Logan. On top of endless work he had to attend to, he couldn't stop thinking about Remus. More precisely, he couldn't stop thinking about sneaking off into the Imagination to meet up with him. It wasn't normal for him to hyperfixate on something other than work so intensely. More often than not, he pushed the thoughts back to continue his work, only for them to make their way back to the front of his mind.

Truthfully, Logan didn't even care if he and Remus went stargazing. If he could squeeze in some time between work, he and Remus could just have lunch together or just sit in the living room and talk.

But Logan didn't have that time, and he didn't need to see Remus. There was no reason for him to want to see him so badly. And there was no reason for him to feel compelled to go into the Imagination in hopes that he could find Remus there and they could spend an hour naming constellations or talking or just staring at the stars. 

But even without a reason, he still felt that way. It confused him to no end. He thought about it as he worked, trying to make sense of it all.

He supposed at this time, he was closer with Remus than anyone else.

And he supposed Remus listened better than the others usually did. He even asked questions!

And he supposed he had grown to like Remus' company more than he had ever expected to be possible.

But still, this feeling of longing was not something Logan was accustomed to. Even when he was with Remus, he felt it. It was strange. But whenever he had to leave...

That was always the worst feeling.

It was entirely unfamiliar, like a black hole in his stomach making him feel empty and void of all the simple pleasures from the hours before. It wouldn't leave him until he fell asleep. 

Logan couldn't name the feeling. He couldn't name most feelings. But that was by far the worst one he had ever felt. He didn't feel it when leaving a heartfelt conversation with Patton, or a deep existential one with Virgil, and definitely not after dramatic banter with Roman. So why did he feel it with Remus of all people?

Logan slips away from his work, just for a second. And for a moment, he considers looking for Remus. Instead, he strolls down the hallway and knocks on a scarlet door. 

"Yesss?" The voice from behind the door sings.

"I need to speak with you."

Roman opens the door, taking a sweeping glance at Logan before ushering him in. "Alright, let's talk."

Logan steps into the crimson room. Roman snaps his fingers, summoning two chairs and a small table. Logan takes a seat across from Roman, who props his head on his hand.

"Alright, spill it." Roman demands.

Logan adjusts his glasses nervously. "I've been having," He gulps. "Feelings."

Roman quirks his eyebrow. "Is that it?"

Logan shakes his head. "No. It's not just that I'm experiencing emotions that concerns me. It's more that the emotions I've been experiencing are causing severe distractions in my work."

Roman leans forward, visibly interested. "What kind of feelings are we talking about here?"

"Well, there's this feeling like when you hold two magnets close together but you never let them actually touch, and one like electricity through a piece of metal, one like an ever consuming balck hole, and another like a cool breeze through wispy grass, and one like an endless sky full of stars." Logan explains. "So what do those mean?"

Roman looks at him, shocked.

"So," Roman starts, trying to grasp onto the information Logan has given him to work with. "There's someone you long to see, someone you want to spend time with. But you can't for whatever reason. And not being around that person makes you feel bad. Did I get that right?"

"Yes, that is precisely what I am feeling." Logan confirms.

Roman laughs. "Lo, I'm gonna be honest with you... I've heard a lot of problems in my life, but I've never heard anyone be so utterly in love and oblivious to it at the same time."

Logan's eyes widen. "I am not-!" He freezes, allowing himself to think about it before jumping to conclusions. He wasn't in love with Remus, was he? Surely he couldn't be. But Roman was the expert on romance, he would know.

"Oh no." Logan grumbles.

Roman chuckles. "Don't worry about it, Lo. This should be pretty easy to sort out."

"Roman, I-"

"You're in love with my brother, I know."

"Yes." Logan confirms. "How did you know?"

"You left your notebook open on the kitchen counter yesterday. Making up constellations of corpses seems like the ideal date for you two." Roman explains.

"It wasn't a date." Logan corrects.

"Maybe that time it wasn't. But next time, it can be."

Logan gulps. "I'm in love with Remus."

Roman sighs. "Yes. Now that you've got this figured out, you can tell him that once you're ready."

"As if figuring out these feelings wasn't hard enough, now I have to explain them to someone else." Logan sighs. Roman grins. "Give yourself more credit, you're the best at explaining things to other people." Logan almost smiles at this. He gets up to leave, but freezes at the door.

"Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Logan leaves Roman's room, his mind now clouded with new questions he would have to answer later. For now, he needed to get back to work.

He pushed his thoughts back for the rest of the week, occasionally thinking things out when he had the time. 

Logan eagerly awaited the night he would get to see Remus again. Even if he didn't confess that night, he would be happy to just see him again.

The night arrived and Logan was almost prepared to arrive in the Imagination ahead of schedule, but he held himself back until the allotted time.

Logan rushes into the Imagination, trying not to look too eager. The moment he opens the door, he's greeted by Remus, grinning from ear to ear.

"I missed seeing your stupid face."

"We have the same face, Remus."

Remus rolls his eyes. "Hey, where's the book?"

"Oh. I was thinking we could just examine the stars tonight, rather than the usual. Something a little relaxed for my first night back sounds nice, don't you think?"

Remus slowly falls back into the grass. "That's not as fun." He crosses his arms, pouting like a child.

"Well, we can still say what we think the stars look like." Logan lays down beside Remus, a little closer than before.

Remus points out a few shapes and patterns to Logan. He gulps. In the middle of one of Remus' explanations, Logan sits up frantically.

Remus sits up, looking at Logan with slight annoyance. "Were you even listening to me."

Logan takes a deep breath.

"Yes I was listening and I can't help but to mention that I was taking in every word as if it were the last I would hear before my own impossible demise." Logan explains frantically, sounding almost incomprehensible.

Remus tilts his head.

Logan continues. "And I feel if these meetings are to continue it is necessary that I express my emotions for you." 

Remus smirks.

"You're a dork. Just spit it out already."

"Remus, I am quite fond of you. In a romantic sense. You make me feel understood and... and heard." Logan gulps. "I am in love with you."

Remus smiles even wider. "I'm flattered, dork."

"Do you reciprocate these feelings?"

Remus tackles Logan, pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Remus inquires.

Logan adjusts his glasses, face slightly red. "I do believe it did, yes."

Remus plops back down onto the ground. Logan follows, holding Remus' hand as they stare at the sky.

Remus points at a cluster of stars.

"That one looks like an octopus kissing a unicorn!" 

Logan smiles.. "Weirdly enough, you aren't wrong..." 

The two lay in silence, staring at the stars, consumed by the endless sky and complex patterns.

Logan was amazed. He didn't think it was possible for him to love stargazing anymore than he already had. Even more shocking, he didn't think he could love someone more than he loves stargazing.

It was a strange feeling he hadn't quite gotten used to. A feeling like when you hold two magnets close together but you never let them actually touch. 

A feeling like electricity through a piece of metal. 

A feeling like an ever consuming balck hole.

A feeling like a cool breeze through wispy grass.

A feeling like an endless sky full of stars.

And a feeling like connecting dots to form something brand new and beautiful.


End file.
